


A Night Worth Remembering

by MintyLabs1106



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyLabs1106/pseuds/MintyLabs1106
Summary: Sam and Nate are invited to a party one day. They decide to come, just out of curiosity, thinking that the party was a small, boring one. They were totally wrong and they have the best night of their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I love Uncharted. Great game. Great graphics, too. Here's my fic for the game, sorry for any grammar/spelling errors, I suck at writing.

Samuel Drake parks his car in an empty parking space. He tosses his keys in the air as he opens a large door. The sounds of a disco party inside was heard from afar.

A man stops him at the entrance, his stern blue eyes met Sam's hazel ones. He says in a low voice, "Invitation."

Sam pulls out a nicely decorated card, and shows it to the large man. He reads it with speed, a smile slowly forming on his dry lips. "Welcome to the party," he chuckles. He gives Sam the invitation, ushering him to the bar.

He finds Nate with speed. He sits next to him, and his younger brother smiles. "Sam. It's been awhile." His eyes gleam. He slaps his brother's shoulder, saying, "Come to the main stage. It's wonderful."

"Lead the way," Sam says, getting up from his stool. He quickly finishes his drink. His little brother is already at an open door. "How'd he get there so fast?" Sam mutters.

The place was seething with people. They jump and raise their hands, some wearing masks in the shape of a sphere with eyes and a smile carved on it. There was a man at the stage, no more than 30, jumping as he tinkered with a device onstage.

A pool was in the middle of the area. Water fountains that look like fish next to it cascades water. It flows straight into the pool like a slide.

"You know, I thought this party would suck," Nate remarks. He was skipping to the beat of the music, happily singing its lyrics.

"Me too, brother. Me too," Sam replies, following his younger sibling's dance moves. 

"Please welcome, the host of our show," the DJ says, hands still on the device, "Victor Sullivan!" Nate gasped in surprise. Sure enough, Sam as well. The invitation didn't have a name on it. "That sure clears up a lot of things," Nate says, still surprised.

"Thank you Psycho Blaster," Sully says as he walks onto the stage. "Psycho Blaster's an odd name," Sam says, and Nate nods in agreement.

"Hey, Nate. I need to go to the bathroom," Sam says urgently, a few minutes after Sully had called them onstage.

"Bathroom? All of a sudden, your bladder's gone crazy," Nate chuckles, brushing his hair with his hand. "Bathroom's just over...there." He points to a secluded, small area, where two doors are. Sam thanks him, and immediately rushes off to the bathroom, pushing the guests, and nearly tripping near a table.

It's half past midnight, Nate finds out. They've been partying for a long while. A new DJ called Double-U had come onstage. His music can still be heard now, but barely. The lights flash, and you can hear the crowd chant his name. But this place is a nice place to have some peace and quiet.

A beautiful full moon can be seen in the sky. Its light is reflected by the water, making it seem like it's shimmering. 

Sam comes back with two wine glasses. He sits down, staring at the open ocean in awe. Nate smiles, reaching for a glass. Sam sits down and says, "You know brother, I had fun."

"So did I," Nate raises his glass, wanting to do a cheer with Sam.

Sam sighs. He looks at his brother with hopeful eyes. "I'm gonna miss you little brother," he looks away. It's true. It would be a long time until they see each other again.

"I'm gonna miss you too," Nate says, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sic Parvis Magna, brother." Sam raises his glass. Nate does the same.

"Sic Parvis Magna." Their glasses touch, and they drink. 

They both look at the ocean, its waves rushing to shore. Sam smiles, knowing that one day, he'll meet his brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing. I just wrote this because I was bored. Kudos are always appreciated, thanks!


End file.
